


Hello My Old Heart

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: KageHina songfic based off of the song Hello My Old Heart
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Songfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Kudos: 4





	Hello My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxDepressedShipperxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/gifts).



“Hello my old heart, how have you been…” Shouyo Hinata hums under his breath, looking at an old picture form his 1st year of high school, and ends up getting lost in the memories. 

Shouyo couldn’t stop looking back at the old times. The times were he was young, ambitious, and loved volleyball with a fiery burning passion. He couldn’t just stop thinking about all those times, the best times of his life. 

“Sho, are you sure you're okay? You’ve been mumbling all day.” Tobio Kageyama asks his smaller, orange haired lover. 

Shouyo slowly looked over at him. There were tears threatening to spill over as his mine couldn’t help but work with his heart to confuse him. The small boy launched himself at the taller one, latching on to him in a death grip. 

“Please don’t leave me Tobio.” 

Tobio didn’t hesitate to wrap his lover up in a big comforting hug. “I won’t, I swear. We’re home, see?” He spun around, showing off their house, their  _ home _ , to Shouyo. 

It seemed to help, calming down the tiny ray of sunshine. He wiped at his eyes, and slowly detached himself from Tobio. 

“You look tired, let’s go to bed.” Tobio suggests.

Shouyo nods. “Yeah, okay, just give me a second.” 

Tobio nods, going to their shared bedroom. Shouyo looks back at the picture with a smile. He runs a finger over everyone’s face. 

“Goodbye my old heart.” He mumbles, setting the picture down, and going to join his lover in bed. 


End file.
